ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
KFC's Extreme Ghostbusters Promotion 1997
Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) in 1997 ran an Extreme Ghostbusters Promotion. List of Items * Haunted Cube - Slimer looks surprised to be captured in this cube! Watch him glow on one side and disappear on the other. * Ghost Trap Challenge - Toss the glowing ghost ball to capture it in one of the three cups. One cup is harder than the next! The cup rims glow in the dark for an even bigger challenge. * Screamin' Scrambler - Turn the six-sided cube to mix and match the characters. Turn off the lights for an added glowing surprise! * Ecto-1 Haunted Hauler - Roll the car along and discover a ghost trying to pop-up from the inside! By lifting the roof panel, you'll expose him to light. Watch him glow as he tries to escape! * Ghostbusters Keychain Keeper - Your keychain keeper can be hooked on to a backpack or beltloop. The front logo glows in the dark and the back can be opened to hold most any small treasure. * Slimer Squirter - Squeeze Slimer underwater to fill him up. Squeeze him again to slime your friends! Expose him to light and he glows in the dark. Trivia * On the Screamin' Scrambler, the Grundel is misnamed Grendel. See Also * Burger King's Extreme Ghostbusters Promotion 1999 External Links * YouTube Video by Lucky Penny Shop: Screamin' Scrambler * YouTube Video by Lucky Penny Shop: Slimer Squirter * YouTube Video by Lucky Penny Shop: Keychain Keeper * YouTube Video by Zack Myers: Extreme Ghostbusters KFC Toys * Trap Challenge Design by Frank Pepito References Gallery Packaging EGB KFC Booklet1.jpg|Booklet Front Cover (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Booklet2.jpg|Booklet Inside (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Booklet3.jpg|Booklet Back Cover (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC All Toys Sealed.jpg|All Toys Sealed In Packaging Haunted Cube EGB KFC Cube01.jpg|Top EGB KFC Cube02.jpg|Side With Slimer EGB KFC Cube03.jpg|Side Without Slimer EGB KFC Cube04.jpg|Back EGB KFC Cube05.jpg|Bottom Ghost Trap Challenge EGB KFC Trap01.jpg|Side (credit: Zack Myers) EGB KFC Trap02.jpg|Ball (credit: Zack Myers) EGB KFC Trap03.jpg|Ball in the Beginner's Cup (credit: Zack Myers) EGB KFC Trap Design by Frank Pepito.jpg|Design Blueprints (credit: Frank Pepito) Screamin' Scrambler EGB KFC Scrambler01.jpg|The Scrambler (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler02.jpg|Top (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler03.jpg|Moe (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler04.jpg|Eduardo (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler05.jpg|Kylie (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler06.jpg|Roland (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler07.jpg|Garrett (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler08.jpg|Grendel (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler09.jpg|Garrett/Eduardo Scrambled (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler10.jpg|Grendel/Kylie and Moe/Roland Scrambled (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Scrambler11.jpg|Bottom (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) Ecto-1 Haunted Hauler EGB KFC Ecto01.jpg|Right Side EGB KFC Ecto02.jpg|Left Side, Roof Opened Ghostbusters Keychain Keeper EGB KFC Keychain01.jpg|Front EGB KFC Keychain02.jpg|Back (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Keychain03.jpg|Back Squeezed Open (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Keychain04.jpg|Sealed In Packaging, Front EGB KFC Keychain05.jpg|Sealed In Packaging, Back Slimer Squirter EGB KFC Slimer01.jpg|Front (credit: Mjollnir) EGB KFC Slimer02.jpg|Front-Side (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Slimer03.jpg|Side (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Slimer04.jpg|Back (credit: Mjollnir) EGB KFC Slimer05.jpg|Bottom (credit: Mjollnir) EGB KFC Slimer06.jpg|Squirting Water (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) EGB KFC Slimer07.jpg|Front Covered In Water (credit: Lucky Penny Shop) Promotional EGB KFC Ad Stand01.jpg|In-Store Ad Standee EGB KFC Ad Stand02.jpg|Bubble with toys in it from the In-Store Ad Standee EGB KFC Ad Stand03.jpg|Bubble with toys in it from the In-Store Ad Standee Category:EGB Merchandise